maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Maraya's Memories
Baby Maraya's Memories is a Go! Animate series made by ilovealancook. The series is about Maraya (sprung back at age 1) who goes to a daycare called 'Baby Needs Daycare. '''She also has two other friends who talk to her. Here is all the information: Main Characters Baby Maraya - the main protagonist and the first student of the class. She is 1 year old and loves going to her daycare. Baby Ivy - the second student of the class. She is 1 year old, and turns 1½ years old in ''"Ivy's Birthday" , which seems that she is the oldest student in the class. She also loves going to daycare. Baby Will - the third and last student of the class. He is 1 year old like Ivy and Maraya, He loves to go to daycare as also. Alan Cook - He is Maraya's helper at daycare and in their class. Allison Labanowski - She is Will's helper at daycare and in their class. Simon Moore - He is Ivy's helper at daycare and in their class. ilovealancook - the principal of Baby Needs Daycare. ---- Episodes Season 1 Baby Maraya's First Day Of Daycare - When it's Maraya's first day at Baby Needs Daycare, she is a little afraid. But then Alan shows her his job of being a helper at the class. Baby Maraya's Fear - Maraya is afraid of being on the big slide at the playground: Alan shows Maraya that there isn't "a such thing to be afraid of". A Noisy Day - Maraya has a big fear on loud noises, when suddenly Alan teaches Maraya about the noises. Baby Maraya Feels Sick (again...) - Baby Maraya is running a high fever, so she decides to stay home from school so Catherine and Warren can take care of her. Recipe Day - Baby Maraya and her class have recipe day. Ivy's Share Time - When Ivy doesn't know how to share, everyone teaches her how to share. Ivy's Birthday - It's Ivy's birthday, and she turns 1½ years old! Will's Meds - Maraya and Ivy discover that Will takes medicine everyday at home and daycare. Field Trip - Baby Maraya and her class go on a trip to a play. The New Treehouse - The daycare has a new treehouse outside but it seems that Maraya is afraid of getting down. Maraya's Stomach Ache - Maraya gets a stomach ache, which causes her to give her a fever and a stomach virus. Simon In Charge - Simon is in charge of the class while Alan and Allison are in the teacher's lounge. Daycare Tardiness - Maraya is late for her day at daycare while Alan is late for his job there. Maraya's Bad Day - Maraya has a very bad day at her daycare. Maraya and Ivy Play Babies - Maraya and Ivy pretend that the dolls are their babies. Hard Day's Work- Maraya wonders why her helper wants to get a day off. Showing Signs - Maraya shows her friends, her helper, and her other helpers "sign language". Thanksgiving At Daycare - It's Thanksgiving at Baby Needs Daycare, and the class have a Thanksgiving party. Movie Decision - When Alan asks everyone of what they wanted to watch, the students wanted to watch different movies. They solve the problem by doing "inny miny mity moe". Maraya's Worries - When they see one of the babies spill their food on the floor, Alan tells the class that he needs to vacuum the floor, which causes Maraya to be worried and afraid. Season 2 The Christmas Party - When it was Christmas at Baby Needs Daycare, the class decorate the classroom and have a Christmas party. The Earliest Arrival - Maraya and Alan try to get here earlier than the other students and helpers. The Big Competition - The class at Baby Needs Daycare participate in the competition. Daycare Mystery - Before Alan was getting ready to feed Maraya, her favorite baby food and the other class's favorite baby food were missing!: The class discovered that Eliza (Italy's girlfriend, even though she wasn't 16 years old yet) and her class had their baby food. The Pirate Story - While it was story time for the class, Alan decides to make up a story. Daycare Catastrophe - Maraya, Ivy, and Will are needing things from their helpers, but it seems that they're too busy! The Big and Mean Helper - When Stick Guy gets a job at Baby Needs Daycare, he does bad things to Maraya and the class! Maraya's Second Substitute Helper - When Maraya's helper is at the hospital, Catherine becomes her substitute helper at her daycare. A Substitute Once Again! - When Maraya's helper, Alan Cook, is still at the hospital, Warren decides to become her substitute helper this time! Maraya's First Sleepover - Maraya goes to her friend Ivy's house for her first sleepover! Maraya and Ivy's Quarrel - Maraya and Ivy have their first quarrel! Maraya's Good Role Memory - Maraya's helper, her friends, and the other helpers are surpised about Maraya's good memory! Maraya's First Scavenger Hunt - Maraya and her friends have their first scavenger hunt! Ivy's Hiding Place - When Ivy keeps hiding from her class, Ivy's helper decides to tell Ivy to ask her family to make a hiding place for her toys so her older sibling won't take them. Maraya's Pacifier To the Rescue! - When Maraya cries in her class from time to time, Alan rescues Maraya by putting Maraya's pacifier in her mouth. Maraya's Sleep Issues - Maraya has trouble sleeping at naptime, so Alan puts Maraya to sleep by humming her a lullaby. Daycare Vaccination - Maraya, Ivy, and Will get their shot at daycare. I'm Busy With Maraya - When Ivy is needing stuff from Maraya's baby owner, Alan tells Ivy that he's too busy with Maraya right now. Spring Has sprung! - Spring has sprung at Baby Needs Daycare and the class actually discovered that there is a spring play coming! Maraya Can't Stop Crying! - Maraya cries a lot in her class! Category:List of Go! Animate Series